The Ghost in the White Dress
by lucky11gray
Summary: One shot! Please review!


Danny leaned into his hand staring at the aimless scribbles and swirls he doodled on some scrap paper on his desk. Barley aware of Mr. Lancer's rabbling on as he day dreamed. A few desks over Sam and Tucker passed notes. Her violet eyes darting over to Danny every few seconds to make sure he wouldn't see and ask about it later.

Tell him! Tucker wrote.

Tell who what? She wrote back. She passed the note to Tucker keeping a steady gaze towards the front of the class so Lancer wouldn't catch on.

Oh please, tell Danny you love him. Tucker passed the note back to Sam who gasped and clapped her hand over her mouth when she read it. She looked up to the front of the class where Lancer stared at her, eyes burning with anger at the disappointment.

"Care explaining yourself ms. Manson?" He asked grinding his teeth

"I-I-uhhh…" She looked towards Danny biting her lip. He stared back at her, his eyebrows pulled together, giving her an empathic look. Suddenly blue mist escaped between his lips and his blue eyes flashed to the window where a ghost was floating looking at him. She smiled knowing this was the perfect excuse then went into a girly façade. "A ghost! Everyone run for your life!" She screamed dramatically and pointed towards the window. Danny flashed her a brilliant smile as he ran to the closet. The classroom suddenly exploded with screams as the students jumped from their desks and ran to the door in a frenzy. Tucker and Sam ran to stand in front of the closet door. Sam crossed her black combat boots and leaned against the door while Tucker straightened his mustard colored shirt while whistling and adjusted his thick framed glasses. His dark skin making the shirt stand out.

Sam watched the bottom of the door as a white light flashed underneath the door. Then came Danny flying through the doors. His jet black hair was now a snowy white and his slightly tanned skin was now a pale white. His usual blue eyes were now a bright and vibrant green.

She smiled at him and let out a sigh as he turned intangible and flew through the window to fight the unfamiliar ghost lurking around outside. She was completely unaware of Tucker standing beside her grinning smugly at the longing and adoring look plain on Sam's face. Being a goth she wasn't used to showing any emotion. Just hiding it. She turned to leave and did a double take looking Tucker. She raised an eyebrow.

"What…?" She asked confused.

"Dude!" Tucker grinned widely. His eyes flashing to the window where Danny had disappeared. "It's _sooo_ obvious!"

"Not obvious enough, because I don't get it." Sam said pressing her lips together.

"You are, like crazy for Danny." Tucker said raising his eyebrows.

"W-what? Am not!" Sam protested.

"You so are!" Tucker yelled jumping up and down. Sam looked at the ground and licked her chapped lips. She looked at the vacant classroom.

"I was the one that screamed to run for your life, we better go before Lancer suspects something." Sam said hurrying towards the door. Tucker rolled his eyes as he bounded past her.

"I always knew you too would end up together!" He smiled as he ran into the hall.

*DPDPDPDPDPDPPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP*

Danny flew into the cool air outside of the school. Much better than the stale air in the school. He thought to himself smiling. His snowy hair blew slightly in the breeze. He stopped about ten feet from a girl who floated in staring at her hands. She had very long and messy black hair that fell down her back and scattered across her shoulders. She wore a white dress with one puffy sleeves, the other was torn and mascara ran down her cheeks. Her skin glowed a ghostly white, almost as white as her dress. Her hands were covered mostly in blood and dirt. She looked up at Danny with bright green eyes. She bit her lip and her face crumpled like a paper bag.

"It was my fault." She whispered. She reached forward and slowly floated closer to Danny. Practically hypnotized with pity he didn't move. She reached a pale hand forward and touched his forearm, she then quickly flew backward as if she had slapped her, she inhaled shaking. Tears welled up in her eyes as she vanished. Danny floated silently, stunned. He had never seen a ghost cry, he hadn't seen a ghost with blood covered hands either. Had she hurt someone?

"Causing trouble, huh, ghost freak?" A familiar voice nagged. He turned to see Valerie, the red huntress holding a giant gun and standing on her hover board. Danny stared at her blankly. "What no smart-ass comeback?" She challenged. Danny faded. Valerie gaped then ground her teeth together. She wasn't about to believe that Phantom would just give up on a fight like that, especially without some cocky response. She flew forward completely unaware of the ghost boy hiding behind the dumpster. A silver ring appeared at Danny's waist and spilt changing him back to his former black hair and blue eyes. But instead of the determined eyes he had earlier he wore a frown and his eyes were wide, still shocked at the odd ghost he had encountered.

**

"Danny!" Sam called as she caught up to him on the sidewalk. She had her purple spider back pack slung over one shoulder, her big combat boots made loud noises as she ran up to Danny. He slowly turned to face her, his shoulders sagging. His blue eyes looked like crystals and a bit gloomier than usual. "Woah- are you okay?" Sam asked, taken aback. Danny shrugged. One hand held his purple backpack in place, the other was shoved into his pocket. "What's wrong?" Her eyebrows pulled together and she stepped forward putting a hand on his shoulder. "Did something happen?" She let her other hand linger near his elbow, not sure how to help.

"And I was like uhuh, and then he was like no way, and I was like yes way!" Paulina laughed as she walked down the sidewalk with Star. Star flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder and the two snickered when they caught sight of the two dorks who obviously liked each other but were too afraid to say it. As they passed Paulina hip checked Sam shoving her into Danny's arms. The two fell and Danny looked up as if he had just woken up surprised. "Looks like your goth is spreading." Paulina hissed as she pointed to Danny's forearm. Sam turned her eyes, that were full of hate and rage onto Paulina who brushed it off and walked away laughing loudly with star.

"I'm sorry!" Sam apologized as she sat backward so she was off of Danny. He sat up and looked at her through his messy hair. He scratched his arm and started to get up. "Woah!" Sam grabbed Danny's arm and he fell again. She traced her finger along his forearm where small black stars and swirls seemed to be exploding across his fore arm.

"What?" Danny groaned

"You got a tattoo!" Sam almost screamed

"What?" Danny repeated "No!" He looked at his forearm and gasped. He then tried rubbing his arm trying to make it disappear. "What's going on!" He cried. Sam pulled him up and she looked at it again.

"How long has that been there?" She asked

"I don't know! I just noticed it!" He cried frantically

"What's happened recently that could have caused this?" Sam said wondering silently if goth really was contagious.

"Oh!" Danny sighed "The ghost at school earlier!"

"What about her?"

"She touched my arm, then disappeared. I've felt weird since." Danny concluded

"I guess that makes sence. C'mon we have to find Tucker, maybe he'll know what your tattoo means." Sam grabbed Danny's arm and yanked him towards the arcade.

"It's not a tattoo!" Danny moaned.


End file.
